Malfoys and Myths
by RedCloakedMaiden
Summary: The Malfoy family had a tradition of naming thier sons after myths and as rumor had it, they only married girls of mythical names as well, something that Scorpius has trouble accepting when he falls in love with a girl who is named after a flower instead.


**_Abraxas Malfoy_**

Abraxas hears of a new Dark Lord rising, one who plans to reveal wizards to muggles and rule over them. Soon the Dark Lord's name becomes connected with a muggle man's name and he sees it everywhere, in the _Daily Prophet_, on the wireless, in conversations on the street. Grindelwald and Hitler; they are raising armies and have scores of followers known as The Knights of Walpurgis to the Wizarding World and as Nazis to muggles. Prime Minister Chamberlain goes to reason with this Hitler, asking him to restrain from taking over these tiny countries and (although the muggles are unaware of this) to stop consorting with Dark wizards and the use of the Dark Arts to do so. Chamberlain returns triumphantly as Abraxas sneers and waits for the inevitable.

It comes in the form of falling bombs by night and curses sent flying by bullets on the battlefield. He flexes his fingers and clenches his wand, ready to go and join, become a Knight himself. But he is still only in school and his father, Brutus Malfoy the Third insists that it is not prudent to show any support for the Knights and Nazis as long as England is against them and has any chance of winning. This does not delay him however and the summer after he graduates, he takes his year off to see the world as wizards did then, heading directly to Greece first as he had told his friends and the Ministry as well as his father before secretly making his way towards Italy. From there, Abraxas intended to join the Knights of Walpurgis and Grindelwald until he meets the second person who stops his journey.

Her name is Calypsa, and she is the daughter of a pureblood wizarding family, her father off working for the Knights and it is she who offers him a place to stay before he heads out to join her father's group. She is lovely, with high cheekbones, eyes that slant upward and dark skin from her mother's side in North African roots that her father had uprooted. He accepts, pleased at the chance to pratice his Italian and the family is generous towards the Malfoy heir, assigning him one of their own house-elves to assure his happiness.

Abraxas planned to stay only a few days, but they turn to weeks as Calypsa smiles coyly and laughs prettily and he finds himself skimming through his translation guide to make up flattering compliments for her. Within two months of his stay, he has completely won her family and Calyspa over, his initial task of joining Grindelwald's forces forgotten as he insteads focuses on when and where they can be assured of time alone, how quick he is at untying and fixing her corset, how her sighs sound and what his fingers do to make them.

It is almost September when he hears from his father again. An owl managed to find him from England and it bears his father's signature, asking his son to return, that he is needed home now. Stunned at how time had passed in his months of love, he bids Calyspa a kiss and promises that he won't be long before he makes his way back through Italy and Greece to Wiltshire, England where Malfoy Manor resides.

His father greets him happily, far more good-naturedly than how Abraxas left him and takes his son to the Drawing Room and sits him down.

"Abraxas," Brutus says calmly. "You're a man now and no reports have reached the Ministry of anything you might have done for Grindelwald's cause. Your abscene has helped increase your potential and interest in society and I have received a great offer for you." He licks his lips and smiles grandly at his son. "The Bulstrodes have offered their daughter's hand in marriage and I'd like you to accept."

"Bulstrode!" Abraxas exclaims in horror. "You called me home to marry a girl who is six years younger and still in school, Father?"

His father raises a thin, perfectly chiseled eyebrow at his son. "Penelope Bulstrode is a very mature child for her age, Abraxas. She's pureblooded, from a rich family and one that is very eager to find her a husband to wed in six years. You should feel lucky indeed."

"You might have just as well let me stay on the Continent until she is of age!"

He pauses and his father asks quietly. "There is a girl, isn't there?"

"Yes." Abraxas said stubbornly. "And I've already taken her, Father." He said levelly.

"She won't be the first nor the last girl abandoned by her lover in war, son." Brutus says heavily. "But you will be signing the betrothal papers tomorrow, Abraxas."

By winter, another owl reaches Abraxas from across the Channel and this from Calypsa.

_Abraxas,_

_Why haven't you come back yet? My mother is getting nervous, she's afraid that you were captured by accident or that you've abandoned us. But you promised you wouldn't and you can't now. I'm pregnant, Abraxas. Your child is coming towards the end of winter. _

_Father will want us married before the baby arrives and I want you here. I want us married, I want you to see the baby born. _

_Love,_

_Calypsa_

Once he had read it, he hurries to his father and shows him the letter, praying that this will be his loophole. But Brutus reads it, frowning and then casts it into the fire before Abraxas can stop him.

"No one will know of any bastard Malfoys," Brutus said grimly. "And in a war like this, there is no proof who's child is who's."

It is six years later when Abraxas meets Penelope and weds her. She quickly becomes pregnant and has a son, Lucius. Six months later, the house-elf lets in two strangers who have asked to speak to him and they are taken to the Drawing Room. Abraxas entered and stopped as if stunned by a full Body-Bind. Sitting on the same couch where his father had torn them apart is Calypsa and next to her is a small girl, a miniature of her mother.

"I waited for you." She said without preamble. "Six months, I waited before she was born. And then I kept waiting until the war was over, hoping that the way was blocked by battle or that you had been captured or even that you might have been killed." She is crying now and he reaches out to brush her cheek but she takes only the handkerchief offered by the girl. "I waited until six weeks ago, Abraxas. I read in the papers that your son had been born and I moved here to come and see if it was true!"

Calyspa stood, taking the girl's hand in her own as the only woman Abraxas wanted as his wife walked out of his life, taking his daughter with her.

* * *

**_Lucius Malfoy_**

Lucius is married to Narcissa when she is eighteen and he is twenty-two. He barely knew her before, having only known Andromeda before she had run off with that mudblood. It hadn't unduly bothered him then as he hadn't liked Andromeda much and it had granted him two more years before the Blacks could provide their half of the bargin with Narcissa. Lucius didn't really get to know his wife until after their wedding, having only seen her in the Slytherin Common Room before or with her sisters. She is beautiful, he knows, with strange blonde hair instead of her family's customary dark and grey eyes and that she will fit in fine with the Malfoys's apperances but the first time he mets her, she is crying. Sobbing, tearful, despite her parents' strained smiles. He had been summoned to her house the day after her sister's betrayal so they could announce that they would give Narcissa in marriage to him instead. But there is no joy in Narcissa.

"Anna!" She whimpers. Her sister reaches her first and strikes her across the cheek.

"You stupid girl, Cissy!" Bellatrix, already a married woman, shrieked. "Andromeda is dead to us and you should be thanking the Malfoys for being kind enough to take you instead!" Her sister scolds. The tears stop and she is still beautiful and tear-stained.

Narcissa hated her reflection; that was the first thing he realized about his wife. She'd avoid using the bathroom mirror in the mornings to brush her hair or teeth and would stare at the wall, leaving her back to the glass. She was rather adept at applying makeup smoothly without seeing herself and knew many spells for when patience wouldn't suffice long enough to carefully apply more lipstick blindly.

It wasn't until he found a rare picture, hidden in her jewelry box where he was looking for earrings to give as an appropriate birthday gift to that Madame Zabini who had to decide to throw herself a lavish birthday and send invitations on the _same day_, did he wonder why she would hate her reflection but treasure a picture of her face so much to keep it safe in her jewelry box with parchment tied up with a ribbon.

On a victorian-styled, emerald chaise-lounge sat three young girls who looked to be first years except the tallest one who appeared to be precocious for her thirteen years. Jet-black hair, grey pearl eyes and dark, deep-lidded, full features(and chest) was Bellatrix Black. _Lestrange_, Lucius reminded himself. In between her older and younger sister was the dark, twinkling eyed girl Lucius remembered before she grew up and her memory was blasted out of his mind like her name on the family tree until now. Andromeda shared her older sister's features on her little sister's pale, heart-shaped face, covered by light brown hair that shone like the youngest girl's. The ten-year old girl that would be his wife still looked very much like the woman he had married. Having only met Narcissa's parents and Bella, he had never realized how alike she was to her Black family. Bellatrix's grey pearl eyes. Andromeda's face. Mrs. Black's soft and long hair, colored pale gold. Her father's thin, frail frame.

Lucius regards the photograph for a moment and then unfolds the papers, it's parchment crackling as several letters emerged and green ink is revealed that had faded with age.

_Cissy,_

_Bela and me are sorrie for steeling your suger qkills. Bela says she is reallly sorrie for turn tuer making your hair pink. I think it is puretty like your dollie, Nmfadoora. _

_Anna and Bella_

_Cissy, _

_I'm at Hogwarts! Bella was right, I got in Slytherin, although she says it took longer than it did for her. The Sorting Hat considered I might be a Ravenclaw for awhile, but decided no._

_The castle is so beautiful though! There's a lake and a forest full of beasts like Centurs and unicorns and even spiders and werewolves(but they can't leave the forest!). I really can't wait until you are here—_

"What are _**you **__doing_?" Narcissa Malfoy's soft, sudden voice speaks behind him. Lucius whirls around defensively, clutching the gold and emerald earrings he had pocketed, intending to have Dobby wrap them up before the party.

Silently, he held up the picture of the three sisters perched together.

"You look like your sisters," he says kindly. "I never realized how you got your beauty before." He intends it as a compliment but she bristles.

"I don't intend to be a beautiful blood-traitor," she whispers coldly. "Neither the killer or the one killed."

Within four years of their marriage does Narcissa provide a son, Draco Malfoy. Lucius is pleased with his son and so is Narcissa. For someone who cannot stand her own reflection, she loves to see her son's face. Friends, family and even strangers claim that Draco is surely a chip off the old block, his father's living likeness, but Lucius disagrees. Lucius's own face is oval, but Narcissa's soft cheeks and pointed cheeks appear on Draco's heart-shaped face and it is those grey-pearl eyes that peer up at him. His son's hair is darker than Lucius's platinum, but it matches his mother's warmer, brighter shade. The only part of Lucius in Draco is the lips. The sneer, the smirk, even the smile is all his, worthy of a Malfoy.

In November, a year after his son is born, the month after the Dark Lord's defeat does Lucius see her cry again. It is all over the _Daily Prophet_, the headline declaring that the Longbottoms were tortored to insanity by rebel Death Eaters and her sister was one of them, condemend to life in Azkaban behind water and walls and bars and dementors. Bellatrix Lestrange's picture makes the front page, glaring out at the reader, malevolent with a dark spark behind her heavily lidded eyes. Narcissa cries that night as Draco wails from the nursery, unable to understand why his normal doting mother sends the house-elf for him instead of tending to Draco herself.

It's not until the Dark Lord breaks him free of Azkaban and orders him to return to his home, to his family and to the Dark Lord's headquarters does he think about that picture again. There was once innocence in Draco's face, childish pride and delight in his eyes, despite the infuriating smirks. But since that year he had been in Azkaban for, something had happened to Draco and he had lost that belief in faith. Lucius scrounges up a photo of his son, a nine year old boy with an eagle owl on his arm and hurries to their bedroom and digs into Narcissa's necklaces, silver bracelets, emerald earrings. He withdraws the aged portraits of the three girls and compare them. There it is! That faith, that innocence, the adoration and brightness that both mother and son, no; mother, sisters, aunts, nephew and son all shared.

That night, the Dark Lord holds a meeting for all to attend. His family and Bella are there and Lucius studies them all. Narcissa is paler and thinner, her eyes slightly gaunt and an air of defeat about her. Bellatrix sits next to her, the spark remains behind her eyes, but instead of life, it is of madness. And Draco, slumps there in his seat, face twitching as he tries to avoid looking at the body, but with resignation. He has seen death before, but he fears his death, not the woman's.

Narcissa wept at night next to him in bed, crying enough tears to make a river, to see a reflection of herself broken and lost and then she cries some more because she can't find that innocence anymore in her sisters, her son, herself.

* * *

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Draco first laughed the first time he heard of any suggestion that his family suffered from an Oedipus Complex of names.

"I'm not a Potter, obsessed with red-haired blood-traitors," he jeered at age thirteen and then he promptly began to date Pansy Parkington. Short black hair and a pug face, she was not the most attractive Slytherin girl in Draco's year. But she was pureblood and prim and pathetically easy to convince for a snog, the clear winner for Draco's date in a frilly, dress to the Yule Ball as she simpered, fluttered her thin eyelashes and cooed.

As their two year relationship strained further, Draco had no interest in Pansy's pathetic pleading. He didn't want a girl anymore to make him pretend that he was still a pureblood son of the Malfoys. That was when he met Myrtle.

It had been late at night and he had been trying to creep back to the common room when he heard Filch's unmistable snuffing and the hiss and soft paws of a cat striking cold marble floors. He quickly had slid into the nearest room, a bathroom, to hide. He had perched on top of a toilet as the doddering fool passed him and continued his patrol. Heaving a deep breath, he had stumbled out of the stall and into a blast of cold air.

Then came the wail.

"NOBODY _NOTICES __**ME**_! The bathroom howled. He had jumped backwards through the cold air again and stared into the face of a pimply, miserable, silver ghost of a girl with thick glasses like Potter's.

"You!" she rounded on him. "You didn't even see me there, did you?" Draco's mouth hung open in shock. "Of course not! Nobody ever sees Moping, Miserable, Moaning Myrtle!" the ghost girl sobbed wretchedly. Draco cast his eyes about, straining to hear over her wails, if Filch were to come back…

"I'm sorry!" He tried to mollify her. "I was so upset that I couldn't notice anything!"

It had worked; the girl stopped her screeching looking warily interested. "Oooh, what about?" She asked skeptically. "I bet you wouldn't have any trouble with a date."

"No, I don't have a girl—wait a minute," Draco seized the conversation. "This is a boy's bathroom," it dawned on him. "What are you doing in here?"

Myrtle snuffled, a rather patethic noise, her eyes wide and droopy behind Potter's glasses.

"Peeves was throwing toilet paper at me in my bathroom on the second floor," she sniffed. "I took a trip in the plumbing to get away from him and I've been hiding out in here. But why are you?" She sounded geninuely curious now.

Draco backed up a step and breathed. Maybe there was a way out of this. "I'm being bullied too," he confessed quietly. "He's stronger, more powerful and he could hurt me or my parents if I don't do what he wants."

That night passed and Draco found Myrtle waiting for him often in that bathroom afterwards and he spoke to her about his frustrations and fears but never did he say who the 'bully' was. Myrtle rejoiced in her role as the brave one, the one that Draco ran to afterwards for once. This lasted all during his sixth year and once in seventh year, when he came back after he first witnessed the Carrow's 'punishment'. But that time, Myrtle didn't sympathize with him. She screamed.

"MURDERER!" she shrieked at him. "Coward, bully, liar!" She cried out as she chased him out of the bathroom.

Daphne Greengrass was his first fiancee'. At age twenty-three and still without any girl since Pansy, his mother took control on his father's behalf and arranges a marriage for him with her. Draco is grateful to his mother; she has cared for his father during after his imprisionment in Azkaban, has controlled the family's finances and even allowed to to use her wand during the Battle and afterwards when he is serving his time by being stripped from his wand. So when he is told that he will be engaged to Daphne, he accepts it with a nod and offers his new fiancee' his arm.

Daphne has ash blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes and was a Slytherin in his year. She may have his mother's coloring, he recognizes, but she is very different from Narcissa Malfoy. Daphne wears crimson lipstick and smokes muggle cigarettes. Daphne will be beaming in the morning and singing in the sunshine and in bed by noon with the lights out as Narcissa whispers to him that his fiancee' is bipolar. She pouts when she has to attend pureblood parties when she'd rather shop at Twilfitt's and Tatting's. She is reluctant to marriage but agreeable to at first playing along. It is she who introduces Draco at their engagement party and that is where Draco met Asteria Greengrass.

Like her elder sister by two years, Asteria has blonde hair and blue eyes with a heart-shaped face. Unlike Daphne though, Asteria looks wistful at her sister's engagement instead of sultry. Draco remembers her briefly from Hogwarts, she was quieter and tactful. Asteria doesn't want to be left alone like Daphne, Asteria wants to be adored instead of ignored. Asteria wants romance, to look pretty and perfect.

In the four months of preparations leading up to the wedding, Daphne is there to try on her dress and to be on his arm for the engagement party. Otherwise, she assigns her sister to accompany him, claiming she trusts her sister's taste. Draco doesn't see why Daphne likes Asteria's taste, but he appreciates it. When Daphne wants amaryllises and tiger lilies, Asteria picks out a small bouquet of pink roses and a calla lily. Daphne suggests a theme of purple and gold, Asteria and Draco agree that the colors of pale green, light pink and white will do fine. Daphne wants to get the dress with the jewel-studded bust and the open back, Asteria convinces her that a simple white shealth of silk will do.

Daphne abandons him a month before their wedding. She leaves a letter and her ring.

_Draco,_

_I'm staying in Rome right now. I know you're probably surprised I told you where I am but I need you to send me an owl with my invite. I know our mothers and Asteria will be disapointed, but do tell Asteria that she can keep her bridesmaid's dress and my wedding dress only if you want to give her my engagement ring as well. _

_Yes, I'm serious. Yes, Draco, I do mean that I think you should propose to my little sister, Asteria. She adores you, you know. And I can tell that you like her too. _

_Let me know when you plan the wedding,_

_Daphne_

Daphne is wearing the pale green dress that she got to take out the back off as Draco and Asteria are married on April 30th, two weeks after the initial date. Asteria wears the white silk and the engagement ring her sister left as she carries the roses, calla lily surrounded by newly-added tiny asters and there are no pansies or myrtle leaves or laurel in the bouquet.

* * *

_**Scorpius Malfoy**_

Scorpius was fifteen when he first kissed her. He hadn't meant to, but he had and now their friendship was forever ruined. For several months, they had walked on eggshells around each other, much to Albus's great frustration to have them avoiding each other. But waiting until she forgot about it seemed like a much better idea than laughing it off. Because there was nothing funny about falling in love with one of your best friends, unless you meant the irony about that she was the daughter of the man your father hated and you were the son of the man her father hated. Besides, red-heads and Malfoys didn't mix.

It had taken him awhile to figure out that he loved her. It took exactly up until his birthday, eight days afterwards. But how should he tell her that? Walk up to her and say, "You've been my best mate all these years with our quidditch banters, and the Tornados kick the Cannons' _and_ the Harpies' arses anyday, but I'd like to declare that I'm in love with you?" Without other friends who happened to be girls and deciding against talking to Albus, he owls home to his parents.

The letter he received back was a shock. And he hadn't even mentioned her's name! He had expected his mother to handle his questions and to get stern warnings from his father to respect her, but instead he got a letter of apology.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'm sorry that I am writing this letter to you, but I think you'd rather hear it now before you find out for yourself. You didn't say who this girl is and I'm not going to guess who, but I think it's only fair to warn you about the old Malfoy Myth. Supposedly, every Malfoy man in our family has ended up loving a girl who's name is of mythical orgins. We had Abraxas who married Penelope but loved a girl named Calypsa, your grandparents: Lucius and Narcissa, your mother and I…it goes back generations. Where do you think our family names comes from? It hasn't failed in well over a century, as hard I tried to avoid it myself. _

_I will not stop you but I felt it was only fair to warn you first. _

_Your father,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Scorpius's throat clenches and his heart stops for a moment as he crumples the letter into his fist. He had seen the family tree all his life and noticed how everyone seemed to be named after myths, but why hadn't he noticed that even the women married into the family were named after them too? After a fitful night's sleep of seeing a red-head girl's face as a constellation, he gives up. Yes he loves her, but it wasn't meant to be and Scorpius is the last person to ignore fate.

She was confused about his brusque manner towards her when he returns for sixth year. She is snappish and seems bitter around him too. Albus tries to arrange for Hogsmeade trips and quidditch games for them all together and when that doesn't work, he tries to confronts them both seperately. Luckily for Scorpius, Albus tries her first and walks around with the bat-bogey hex for hours.

For his N.E.W.T.'s year, Scorpius continues on in potions and is enthralled by Polyjuice Potion and Felix Felicis. But when Scopius is introduced to Amorentia in potions, it smelled of oranges and honey, the cool air of fall and something flowery. It was the best thing he had ever smelled and he imediately revolves to find it. And the next time he passed her, the scent of oranges and honey and that flower she was named for met his nostrils and he quickly walked away as it lingered in the autumn air.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, he is learning how to produce a copreal patronous. It takes him a month to master and when he does, it is by accidently thinking of her while idly waving his wand and reciting the incantation. Scorpius is relieved, however, when the patronous, a white-tailed eagle, is unembarrasing and nothing about it could remind anyone of her. He watches it soar and flap it's graceful wings in the classroom, gleaming silver and it is only then does he think of how much she loves flying, as much as he does.

In December, he has a vivid dream about her, one that makes him curse when he awakes and she's no longer there smiling as she flies alongside him on her broom, her red hair flowing in the wind as his patronous soars above them.

As the old year passes, so has the anniversary of their first kiss and broken friendship. Scorpius spends New Year's Eve alone at another friend's party. She is there and so is Albus, but for once, Albus is too busy with his own love life to reproach the two of them as they avoid each other's eyes. The countdown ends and all around him, Scorpius sees kissing couples but he doesn't see one with red hair.

School is back in session and so are his prefect duties. Bloody I-am-rearranging-everyone's-patrolling-schedules-just-so-I-can-snog-with-the-girl-I-broke-up-with-before-Christmas-and-got-back-with-over-New-Year's Malcolm Montague assigned him the night-shift for the first week of February and that is when he runs into her.

His wand, lit by _lumos_, first catches feet at the end of the hallway. He lifted it higher and the light rose over the still uniformed body he knew so well in his dreams to her long red hair and that beautiful face. _Damn._

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asks abruptly. She scowls and crosses her arms over her chest. Why is she still in her uniform?

"I had Astronomy class tonight, Scorpius Malfoy." Her sharp tongue replied. "And you're in my way back to my dorm."

He nodded shortly as he stepped aside to let her pass him as he continued down the corridor, it had been written on the board for him that night when he had checked in that her house and year had class that night.

But she doesn't walk by and go back to bed, she follows him down the hallways, keeping in stride as her wand flickers with a murmured "_Lumos_."

He stays silent, wondering why she is insistently following him but knows better than to confront her. Perhaps she is going to stalk him until she can curse him or maybe—

"I love you, you know." She said suddenly as he stumbles to a stop and she stops too.

Scorpius looked back at that beautiful, sun-kissed face with her bright eyes; the long, bright red hair; the way she looked good in a school uniform, in quidditch robes; her long legs, her freckled shoulders. Could this be another dream? He didn't think he could smell in dreams, but there was the scent of honey and oranges and flowers in the air.

He tries to say something, anything, but she keeps prattling. "You can talk quidditch to me like no one else can and then you can play it too, you're willing to tutor me in transfiguration even when I turned your chair into a porcupine, you actually want to see a baseball game, you smell of lime and peaches and wood all the time, You're smart and you can insult people better than I can without a wand in their face, and you—"

Scorpius kissed her again, and this time there was nothing pretend about it.

Then when he let go, the dream ended and he spoke dejectedly. "It won't work out."

She turned almost fierce. "And why not?" She demanded, brandishing her wand.

"My family…" he admits and he can see her fuming and he quickly keeps talking before she tries to curse the Malfoys. "have only ever loved girls who's names are mythological!"

She blinks and lowers her wand. "Really? Is that why—"

"Why I've been a git, prat, bloody idiot, bastard, all of the above, yes." Scorpius admited. "There was Calypsa, Narcissa, Asteria…"

"Calyspa, Narcissa, Asteria," she recites, frowning for a moment. Then she breaks into a grin and kisses him again. It takes a minute before he can overcome the scent of oranges, honey and flowers but when he does, she sighs.

"Scorpius, you stupid git, prat, bastard, bloody idiot," she says. "Calyspa, Narcissa and Asteria are all flower names just like mine."

He stared at her as she looks at him in adoration and irritation before he kissed her again.

* * *

**I purposefully left Scorpius's girl nameless so it could Lily OR Rose as my theory of Malfoys loving flower-name girls supports both ships.**

**Also, for fans of my series following Albus, Rose and Scorpius, it should be noted that this oneshot can be read alone. No comment on spoilers. **

**The ideas for Calyspa and Penelope are ripped off of the Odyessy by Homer the dead Greek Poet and not the funny yellow cartoon guy. The little bastard Malfoy kid by the way, grows up to be Blaise Zabini's black widow of a mother!**

**And to readers/reviewers like BOOK FANTIAC 1997: Draco's wife being named Astoria vs. Asteria is UP TO DEBATE! Jo never said her name out loud: all we have is a piece of paper which that so-called "o" looks like an "e" to me. Besides that, an Aster is a flower (much like Narcissa and Rose/Lily or even her sister, Daphne which is a nymph turned into a beech or laurel tree) and Asteria is the name of a Greek Titian (like Hyperion, Scorpius's middle name), goddess of the stars and neocromancy and justice, usually the figure from the constellations Virgo and Libra. Asteria the goddess titian is also the mother of Hecate and aunt to Artemis and Apollo through thier mother and her sister, Leto. Astoria, on the other hand, sounds simply rich and has no hidden references. So you see, I prefer Asteria Greengrass Malfoy.**


End file.
